Another Kink in the Chain : A Lapidot Endeavor
by e.b woodhouse
Summary: peridot and lapis try something new


Garnet was rolling around on the floor and clutching her stomach "oooh! me bloody stomach. it hurts." she was saying. steven stepped over her and looked down at her with his shoulders crosssed. " _gaaaarnet_." he scolded, good naturedly, "did you drink 100 milkshakes again?"

garnet nodded with a bashfull guiltiness. "i just wanted to show to you how special to me you truly are." she mumbled. "i wanted to show you i don't find eating and shitting and pissing gross...unlike some people," at that pearl gasped and scuttered away from her hiding spot indignantly. pearl was certain that Garnet had been reffering to her and she couldn't just hide their and take that kind of abuse so that's why she ran away.

"i accept you for who you are as a person... _and_ as a gem," garnet said. then she died.

meanwhile, at the barn.

"oh god peridot you have to untie me!" lapis wailed as peridot strolled home from her daily day long walk.

peridot smirked to herself and tweeted, 'the elaborate nature of bondage role play is intriguing, however i still fail to see the erotic attraction.' and said, "shut up you worthless clod. you speak when spoken to or not at all!" she threw a badly injured puppy just out of reach from where lapis was chained up to the radiator.

"i've decided to make things interesting and whip you while you watch this badly injured puppy strave to death while watching its litter mates nurse. then she pulled out a dog kennel, all the puppies where frisky and suckling with fervor, yet the mama dog wailed and scratched inefectually at her metal prison bars, longing to lick the wounds of the brutally wounded runt of her litter. but all she got for her effort were mangled bloody paws.

"peridot you have to believe me, i only wanted to try it for a little while, maybe an hour at most, you have to let me down i-i-i-i'm starting to feel really bad" lapis sputtered, tears streaming wildly.

"wow lapis," peridot grinned, "you sure have some great acting skills."

"noooooo" lapis screamed.

peridot nudged lapis, "oh yeah, sorry, i get it, uh... yeah, take that." peridot slapped the shit out of lapis. which muted her whiny sniffling. then the puppy whose skull had been partially caved in by peridots merciless blows died with one final rib cracking spasm and lapis started crying again.

"nooooo" she screamed.

"just wait, you stupid clod," peridot said, then she started strangling the puppies, it tore her apart inside to do it, but it was what lapis wanted, and she had promised herself to always do what lapis wanted. "YOU MADE ME DO THIS" peridot hollered, knuckles dripping with puppy blood that had welled out of ears, eyes, mouths, one by one as she strangled all the puppies.

just then steven burst in. "hey guys _water_ you doin?"

"oh god steven, help, peridot thinks i'm just pretending to not like being tied up but i'm really freaking out!"

steven rubbed his chin and said nothing. lapis strained against her bonds in anticipation, surely the steven would let her free. then she could finalyl put this nightmare behind her...maybe. steven jumped up and down and clapped, laughing. "get it? _**WATER **_ you doing! Because you like **water** so much, lapis!" steven broke out in a severe rash of laughter which peridot joined in on. lapis begain to wail in wretched earnestness while peridot and steven, holding hands and laughing fit to split, skipped around in a circle. then they fell down, laughing even harder at the whimsical end of their little adventure into mirth.

"well guys, i guess i better get to the basement. did you know the temple has a basement? it's got spider webs and is all drippy and there's only one lightbulb with no fixture and it's always flickering and i love it!"  
"that sounds great steven," peridot said as she shoved some the distraught puppyless lady feline's hot, desolate puss against and partially into lapis's mouth.  
"it sure is, me and andy make super fun, extra secret movies down there! but don't ask," he added, proudly, then lowered his voice, "it's a secret!"  
"well you have fun with that steven," and peridot showed him out.

on his way to secret movie in the basement time with uncle andy steven walked in on greg wiping his crusty shit smeared asshole with amethyst's lank hair. "really grind it in there greg, it's cool, i NEVER wash my hair!" amethsyt said, laughing hysterically. "wow, this seems fun!" steven jumped into the room and lef the bloody door open in the process of his joyous clamour.  
"yeah," said garnet, "every year amethsyt turns into a toilet and gobbles on shit and piss, puke, semen and all manner of human excrement for 24 hours. it's why i drank 100 milkshakes earlier. sorry i lied to you earlier but it would've spoiled the surprise." garnets filthy trick made steven sad. whenever he got sad he got nausous. steven geysered hot syrupy burning puke into amethysts gaping eager mouth. "wow, i really do feel better, whelp, here i go!" and skipped along his way down the decaying wooden steps down into the dark, moist basement.

just then jasper, corrupted, and screaming with rage and lust broke into the barn. "Raaaaaaaaaaaa"

"check it out you clod," peridot said, proudly and with much scorn and derision, "i found the ultimate thing to make you cream with anguish!"  
and malachite fused together, corrupting lapis, who came harder than she had ever in her millenia long existence. "wow," lapis said, inside of malachite, "corruption is so fucking hot." jasper nodded her head with cool suave maneuvours then they defused. they could spread their delicious gift much swifterly that way.

the first to go was peridot, who then joined in and within 3 agonizing brutal years the entirety of gemdom had succumb willingly or not to corruption and there was everlasting peace. steven, having made millions off of the now not so secret star wars one boy show basement demo reel remakes he and andy had made, was able to support himself after all the gems went insane and were no longer able to provide for him. he became a rich celebrity, in germany, the only country where showing his star wars basement demo reel remake wasn't a federal offense.


End file.
